solo quedate en silencio
by yeye malfoy
Summary: tercer cap una noticia nueva y un poco mas sobre RL entren lean DH G? RL
1. Default Chapter

Una chica caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se acercaba lentamente a la sala común de Slytherin. En un susurro dijo la contraseña entro y subió al cuarto de los chicos de 7mo año.

Draco, estas ahí- pregunto la chica

Si Hermione, pasa- dijo un chico mientras escondía una carta que estaba leyendo

Que es eso, que dice esa carta- pregunto Hermione aunque ya sabia lo que era esa carta

Perdóname Hermione- dijo Draco mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro

Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lagrima derramas

Draco abrazo a Hermione y esta se quedo helada. Hermione miro a Draco a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Hermione el Señor Tenebroso esta buscando nuevos mortifagos tengo que irme mi papá me esta obligando y no se si voy a volver.-dijo Draco con mas lágrimas en sus ojos lentamente Draco tomó la cara de Hermione y la besó.

Me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar

Draco por favor no te vallas dime que es mentira que te vas a quedar conmigo me voy a quedar sola primero se muere Harry luego Ron se va del colegio y ahora tu por favor Draco no te vallas- dijo Hermione mientras mas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Solo espero un momento  
Solo dime no es cierto

Hermione por favor ya no llores- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba nuevamente- solo quédate en silencio y acompáñame esta noche.

Hermione pasó esa noche con Draco. Esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos.

Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos,  
Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi,  
Te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo,  
Guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti.

Hermione no entendía por que todo lo malo le tenía que pasar ahora. Recordó el momento en que comenzó a salir con el rubio. Todo había pasado el día después de la muerte de Harry ella estaba llorando en un pasillo cuando el rubio la vio ya no pudo esconder lo que sentía desde hace tiempo y fue a donde ella. Ese día Hermione se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Draco y ese día Draco le confesó todo a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Estuvieron hablando hasta el día y siguiente y ya se habían dado cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Hermione no sabía que había hecho mal pero se le había olvidado que Draco seguía siendo un Malfoy su apellido siempre sería primero.

Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo hecho mal   
Me abrazas me hielo,  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar

A la mañana siguiente Draco estaba haciendo sus maletas.

Draco ya te vas- dijo Hermione

Si Hermione ya me tengo que ir- dijo Draco fríamente

No Draco por que tan pronto no te vallas por favor- dijo Hermione mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir

Solo espero un momento  
Solo dime no es cierto

Draco va hacía donde esta Hermione y le da el último beso.

Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos,  
Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi,  
Te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo,  
Guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti.

Adiós Hermione- dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta- te amo

Yo tambien te amo Draco- dijo hermione –no te voy a olvidar

Dame tu mano, revuélveme el aire  
Di que me amas, que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto.

Draco cerró la puerta y se fue para nunca volver. Hermione cayó en el suelo destrozada y llorando desconsolada se había quedado tan sola ya no tenía a nadie.

Solo quédate en silencio...  
Acaríciame un momento...  
Te daré el ultimo beso...  
Guardare mis sentimientos  
y me iré lejos de ti.


	2. tu recuerdo I

El año escolar en Hogwarts había comenzado. Había pasado un año desde que Draco se había ido Hermione estaba muy triste y todavía no podía olvidarlo. Ella había comenzado su último año y según ella creía el peor de su vida. Hermione estaba saliendo del Gran comedor cuando...

Hermione- grito un chico

Hermione conocía esa voz y se volteo.

Ron, volviste que haces aquí- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo

Mis papás decidieron volver y así que Ginny y yo volvimos al colegio- dijo Ron muy feliz

Que bueno Ron ya no voy a estar tan sola – dijo Hermione con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Pero tú no salías con Draco – dijo Ron

Tu recuerdo vive aquí

muy adentro muy en mi

y mi alma llora, llora  
no se como te perdí  
como te deje ir de aquí

Me he quedado sola, sola

Eh Draco tuvo que irse de la escuela ya sabes por el que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Hermione mientras recuerdos de la última noche volvían a su mente. Ese año había sido terrible para ella. Hermione había bajado las notas, siempre estaba en su cuarto encerrada y siempre estaba llorando.

Y quien diría que por tu amor

Yo me perdería que por tu amor

Yo me moriría triste solo y sin tu amor

Y quien diría que por tu amor

Yo me perdería  
que por tu amor enloquecería

Triste sola y sin tu amor

Hermione Ron y Ginny fueron a la sala común.

Hermione, hay algo que queremos decirte- dijo Ginny ella había cambiado mucho desde que Harry había muerto ya no era la misma chica risueña de antes, ya casi no sonreía y todavía seguía enamorada de Harry aunque él había muerto.

Ginny no empieces con esa idea otra vez- dijo Ron bastante molesto- no voy a escuchar tus estupideces.

Ron salió de la sala común.

Que pasa, Ginny cual es esa idea- dijo Hermione

Es que yo creo que Harry no esta muerto- dijo Ginny con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos

Ginny sé que la muerte de Harry te afecto mucho y a mi también pero Ginny tienes que superarlo- dijo Hermione

No Hermione es en serio, nunca encontraron su cuerpo y cada vez que un mago muere en un duelo su varita desaparece y nosotros tenemos la varita así que no puede estar muerto- dijo Ginny

Ginny tal vez Harry no murió en un duelo tal vez lo asesinaron por la espalda- dijo Hermione aunque muy dentro ella quería creerle a Ginny

Y su cuerpo, nunca apareció- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a llorar

Está bien Ginny digamos que esta vivo pero por que no ha regresado no crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny

No se Hermione tal vez esta mal herido o yo que se es que Harry no puede

estar muerto- dijo Ginny mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Mientras en los pasillos.

Ron estaba caminando por los pasillos extrañaba mucho a su amigo pero no quería creer lo que Ginny decia no queria hacerse esperanzas. Harry había sido su mejor amigo desde que él había comenzado Hogwarts y todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Harry ya no estaba allí. Ron se apoyo de una pared y empezó a llorar.

Weasley, eres tú-

Ron miró a la chica que lo había llamado.

Luna que haces por aquí- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie

Nada buscaba a los animales de tres patas con un cuerno que brillan solo cuando hay luna llena y habitan solo en Hogwarts pero creo que hoy no van a salir- dijo Luna ella había cambiado mucho físicamente pero de mentalidad seguía siendo la misma- que haces aquí Ginny me había dicho que ustedes se habían mudado

Si pero volvimos- dijo Ron

Por que llorabas-

Yo no estaba llorando-

Y por que tienes los ojos hinchados –

Yo no tengo los ojos hinchados-

Ronald no tiene nada de malo llorar todo el mundo lo hace-

No es de tu incumbencia y ya deja de molestar te dije que no estaba llorando, ya entiendo por que nadie se quiere pasar contigo- dijo Ron muy molesto

Luego de esto se fue de allí dejando a Luna sola.

Al otro día Ron se levanto con dolor de cabeza no habia podido dormir en toda la noche se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a Luna ella era muy buena con él pero ella no tenia que ser entrometida. Ron tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer como ir a clases así que se olvido del tema.

Hermione había pensado mucho en lo que Ginny le había dicho. Tal vez era cierto ella tampoco quería creer que Harry había muerto pero que podía hacer para encontrarlo por el momento nada.

Hermione se encontró con Ron en el Gran Comedor .

Hola Ron dormiste mal por lo que veo- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron quien tenia una ojeras muy grandes

Sí un poco-

A donde fuiste anoche –

Nada solo fui a dar una vuelta-

Claro mejor vamos a clases que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Hermione

Pasaron un par de semanas desde eso

Ron y Hermione se encontraban cenando cuando...

Ronald Weasley...

Un grito se escucho por todo el GC. Ron se volteo y cuando vio una pelirroja venia en dirección a él muy furiosa.

Ron se puede saber que fue lo que le dijiste a Luna desde hace días que estaba triste y ahora fue que me dijo que fue por tu culpa-

Hay Ginny no empieces a molestar con eso ella empezó- dijo Ron

Ron tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas-

No Ginny-

Ron ve a pedirle disculpas- dijo Hermione no sabia que Ron le había hecho pero lo conocía y sabia que que no fue algo bueno.

De acuerdo ya que las dos me lo están pidiendo iré pero yo no creo que fue para tanto- dijo Ron mientras salía del GC.

Ron fue a buscar a Luna y la encontró en uno de los pasillos que estaba cerca de la sala común de ella.

Eh Luna puedo hablar contigo- dijo Ron

Que quieres Weasley – dijo Luna fríamente

Luna quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez es que no estaba en un buen momento- dijo Ron

Esta bien no te guardo rencor- dijo Luna – asi que es cierto que estabas llorando

La verdad es que si estos últimos meses no han sido muy fáciles-

Quieres hablar de eso-

Ron se quedo pensando después de todo no era tan malo hablar con Luna y además ahora que se daba cuenta ella había cambiado mucho y se veía bonita Ron no sabia que hacia pensando en eso a el no le interesaba Luna para nada pero de todas maneras pensó que podía ser bueno hablar con ella.

Esta bien Luna vamos a caminar por los jardines y hablamos-dijo Ron mientras se iba por un pasillo en dirección a los jardines

Era el cumpleaños de Hermione ella no tenia tantas ganas de celebrarlo de hecho últimamente no tenia ganas de nada. Aun así la mañana de su cumpleaños se levanto temprano aunque era sábado se vistió y bajo a la sala común allí la esperaba Ginny.

Felicidades Hermione como amaneciste hoy-dijo Ginny muy sonriente

Pues ahí ahí Ginny – dijo Hermione no tan contenta

Que pasa Hermie –

Nada Ginny – dijo Hermione

Es por él verdad-

Si Ginny es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él- dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se nublaban

Te necesito amor vuelve a mi corazón  
quítame este dolor que no puedo soportar

Te necesito hoy, tú eres mi salvación  
quítame el mal sabor de esta triste soledad

Vamos Hermie tienes que olvidarlo él se fue y dudo mucho que vuelva él esta con los del lado oscuro- dijo Ginny

Lo se pero es que no puedo evitarlo-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en las mejillas

Vamos hoy tienes que alegrarte es tu cumpleaños y tienes que disfrutarlo si él prefirió irse al lado oscuro y dejarte es por que él quiso olvídate de él-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie- ven vamos a desayunar y ya olvídate de él por favor.

Esta bien-

Hermione y Ginny fueron al GC y comenzaron a desayunar.

Hola Hermie como esta la cumpleañera más linda de todo el mundo mágico- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione en forma de saludo.

Y por que tan feliz hermanito-

Por nada-

Oye Ron donde te metiste todo el día ayer te estuve buscando para hacerlos deberes de Encantamientos- dijo Hermione

Luego de pedirle disculpas a Luna fuimos a caminar un rato por los jardines y nada mas- dijo Ron aclarando lo último al ver las caras de las chicas.

Estas seguro hermanito-

Ginny no molestes-

Esta bien ya me callo-

La conversación de los chicos fue interrumpida por las lechuzas mensajeras que comenzaban a aparecer. Una de las lechuzas se paro enfrente de Hermione. Hermione se sorprendió ya que ella la única lechuza que recibía era la de sus padres y esa no era, la de sus padres era color crema y manchas marrones en cambio esta era negra completamente. La lechuza le entrego una cajita pequeña y luego se fue.

De quien es Hermione – pregunto Ginny

No se déjame abrirlo- dijo Hermie mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja.

Cuando abrió la caja encontró un brazalete de oro con su nombre escrito y en la parte de atrás decía "para la persona que más amo en este mundo. Nunca te voy a olvidar". Rápidamente Hermione tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Hermione :

No puedo escribir mucho estoy haciendo esto escondido por que si se enteran no sé que será de mí. Quiero que sepas que aunque estemos separados en todo este tiempo no te he olvidado y tampoco me olvide de tu cumpleaños así que te mando este regalo con todo mi amor y espero que aunque sea tu todavía me quieras.

Tuyo por siempre

Draco

PD: Esto es un infierno sin ti. Pero espero algún día volveré verte.

Continuara

Hola este para dos chicas que me pidieron que hiciera una continuación. Esto primero iba a ser un songfic one- shot pero ahora voy a hacer una historia un poco mas larga pero no tan larga espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews para motivarme gracias. La canción es tu recuerdo de los ilegales y la terminare en el otro capitulo. En el primer capitulo dice que estaban en el 7mo año pero no le hagan caso ahora es q están en el 7mo año

Yeye Malfoy

"Quien te hace llorar no merece tus lágrimas y quien las merece no te hará llorar"


	3. tu recuerdo II

Hermione se quedo atónita no podía ser Draco le habia escrito una carta. La volvió a leer y era cierto Draco la carta era de Draco. Estaba tan feliz era la primera vez que estaba tan feliz desde que Draco sé habia ido.

Hermione es de él- dijo Ginny que habia leído la carta

Si- dijo Hermione todavía muy sorprendida

A ver ponte la pulsera- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la pulsera y se la ponía a Hermione

Es bella- dijo Hermione

Hermione sabes que significa eso –

Si, todavía me quiere no me ha olvidado Ginny-dijo Hermione

Por la tarde hicieron una fiesta en la sala común que duro hasta las tantas. Ese habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de Hermione.

El lunes por la mañana mientras todos desayunaban en el comedor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Atención alumnos queria informarles que este año se llevara a cabo una fiesta de navidad es en pareja y formal asi que vayan buscando pareja y espero que todos asistan buen provecho y que tengan buen día.

Hermione salió del gran comedor hablando con Ginny de la nueva noticia.

Con quien piensas ir Hermione – dijo Ginny

No se tal vez no vaya no estoy de ánimos –

Vamos Hermione es tu último año tienes que ir –

Lo pensaré-

Así es mejor –

Te dejo o voy a llegar tarde –

Los días pasaron y ya solo faltaban unas semanas para el baile de navidad.

Ron iba caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor venia de una practica de quidditch.

Ron-

Ron se voltio y miro.

Hola Luna, como estas-

Bien Ron que hacías-

Vengo de una practica-

Ohh y ya tienes pareja para el baile –

No aun no y tu –

No tampoco-

Ah y a quien piensas pedírselo – dijo Luna a ver si captaba la indirecta

Aun no se- dijo Ron que era muy despistado

Que bien – dijo Luna era imposible tirarle indirectas a Ron- bueno ya me voy ya mismo es el toque de queda

Espera Luna – dijo Ron

Dime –dijo Luna

Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a...

A que Ron-

A Hogsmeade mañana –

Ah claro Ron- dijo Luna no era lo que esperaba pero era un adelanto

Mañana a las 11 –

Ok allí estaré-

Ron no sabia por que lo habia hecho pero solo lo hizo. Ahora que se daba cuenta Luna ocupaba un gran espacio en sus pensamientos pero no sabía que le estaba pasando a lo mejor... no, no podía ser eso se dijo a sí mismo y luego fue a su habitación a dormir aunque no pudo por estar pensando en lo que sentía por cierta rubia.

Al otro día todos se preparaban para ir a Hogsmeade.

Estas lista Hermione –

Ya voy-

Ok- dijo Ginny mientras esperaba a que Hermione saliera del baño

Ya estoy lista-

Que bueno que quisiste venir te hacia falta-

Hermione habia cambiado desde que habia recibido la carta de Draco. Por lo menos sabia que Draco todavía la quería pero no quería hacerse esperanzas de que él iba a volver eso era casi imposible. Aun así se le veía más feliz.

En la sala común.

Ron vienes con nosotras- pregunto Ginny

Este no tengo una cita-

Y se puede saber con quien-

No y ya me voy que estoy tarde-

Ron salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la entrada.

Ron aquí estoy – dijo Luna haciendo señas con la mano

Luna se veía muy linda tenia unos mahones y una camisa amarrada al cuello rosa y llevaba el pelo suelto. Ron quedo embobado.

Eh Ron nos podemos ir-

Si claro vamos-

Luna y Ron tomaron uno de los carruajes y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

Oye Ginny con quien que Ron tenga la cita-

Ni idea el no me cuenta mucho de su vida privada-

Que tal si averiguamos-

Ok-

Ginny y Hermione decidieron seguir a Ron así que tomaron uno de los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade.

Ron caminaba con Luna por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Que tal si vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Ron

Claro me encantan-dijo Luna ya se estaba desesperando habia estado todo el día con Ron y no le habia pedido que fuera al baile con el.

Cuidado-

No me pises-

Tu empezaste-

Quitate-

Callate o nos van a descubrir-

Hermione y Ginny iban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad (Harry la habia dejado en la habitación de los chicos antes de irse a la batalla donde murió o quien sabe).

Pero tu hermano si que es lento por que todavía no le pide a Luna que vaya con

él al baile-

No se es muy tonto-

Vamos ya salieron de las Tres Escobas- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía la capa y comenzaron a seguirlos

Ya casi es la hora de volver mejor vayamos caminando hacia los carruajes- dijo Luna

No espera te quiero mostrar algo será rápido-

Ok –

Ron tomo a Luna por una mano y se la llevo hacia una colina y siguieron subiendo y de repente Ron se para.

Que pasa –

Mira no es lindo-

Desde allá arriba se podía ver todo Hogsmeade y Hogwarts y además habia una puesta de sol hermosa era una vista bellísima.

Es precioso Ron, me imagino que has traido muchas chicas aquí-

No, no es así eres a la primera que traigo-

Oh- Luna no sabia que decir

Luna yo me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile conmigo- dijo Ron poniéndose del mismo color de su pelo

Pues claro que si pensé que nunca me preguntarías-dijo Luna muy contenta

Ron se quedo mirando a Luna y de repente tomo su mano y la acercó mas a él luego puso una mano en su cintura y la pego mas todavía. Luna podia contar las pecas del pelirrojo y se acercaron mas pero...

Por fin hermanito-

Si por fin te decidiste a preguntarle-

Yupi-

Wuju -

Hermione y Ginny brincaban como dos locas y se abrazaban gritando estupideces.

Se puede sabes que hacen ustedes aqui- grito Ron bastante molesto

Las chicas pararon de brincar.

Es que nos dejaste con la duda de con quien ibas a salir asi que decidimos seguirte- dijo Hermione

Y si les hubiera dicho, no me hubieran seguido-

No de todas maneras los íbamos a seguir- dijo Ginny escondiéndose atrás de Hermione

Ya tenemos que irnos de vuelta al colegio Ron-

Esta bien Luna pero ustedes se van en otro carruaje-

Como tu digas hermanito-

Y las chicas se fueron corriendo de allí.

Al otro día.

Bueno Ginny parece que todos tienen pareja menos nosotras-

Si eso parece-

No importa iré sola-

Es en pareja no podemos ir solas-

Pues que hacemos-

Ni idea-

Las chicas iban caminando por un pasillo y vieron a dos chicos hablando con unas chicas.

Nos preguntábamos si querían ir con nosotras al baile- dijo uno de los chicos

Nos encantaría pero ya tenemos pareja-

Oh pues nos vemos luego-

Brian si seguimos así no vamos a conseguir pareja- dijo un chico llamado Fabian

Hermione ahí esta nuestra oportunidad-

De acuerdo que hacemos-

Déjamelo a mi- Ginny empezo a caminar a donde estaban los chico y cuando estaban bastante cerca le dice a Hermione un poco alto- no puedo creer que todavía no tengamos pareja para el baile

Yo tampoco que vamos a hacer-

Eh disculpen- dijo Brian

Escuchamos que todavía no tenian pareja-

Aja y- dijo Ginny

Pues quisieran ir con nosotros-

Nos encantaria ir con ustedes yo soy Ginny y ustedes-

Yo soy Fabian-

Y yo soy Brian -

Pues encantadas de conocerlos nos vemos el dia del baile – dijo Hermione

Hasta luego chicos-

Pasaron los días y el día del baile ya habia llegado. Ginny y Hermione se estaban preparando. Hermione tenia la sensación de que ese día seria especial así que puso mucho empeño en prepararse además Brian era guapo y buena gente así que no tenia nada que perder, pero nunca seria como Draco. Se puso a pensar en el baile de navidad de 4to año se veía tan guapo vestido de negro y ahora que lo pensaba ahí fue que empezó a enamorarse de él.

Tu recuerdo vive en mi  
no se como te perdi

tu recuerdo duele

Tu recuerdo vive aquí

muy adentro muy en mi

y mi alma llora, llora

(final de la canción)

Hola como están y aquí esta el tercer cap. pensé que no lo iba a acabar y tampoco sabia donde cortarlo así que perdonen este final. Espero sus reviews para motivarme y seguir escribiendo. Aquí les dejo mi msn cualquier cosa gracias.

Yeye malfoy

PD: quisiera saber si hay chicos que lean fics de hp asi que si eres chico deja tu review bye

"La distancia no es si te vas la distancia es si no vuelves"


End file.
